Aku, Sang Pendamai
by rawonspecial
Summary: Naruto, anak yang dibuang oleh keluarganya akibat tidak adanya sistem chakra dalam dirinya, bertemu seorang lelaki dan perempuan di alam bawah sadar, apa yang akan diperoleh Naruto? Apa yang terjadi bahwa dialah sang pembawa kedamaian?
1. Awal

Summarry: Naruto, anak yang dibuang oleh keluarganya akibat tidak adanya sistem chakra dalam dirinya, bertemu seorang lelaki dan perempuan di alam bawah sadar, apa yang akan diperoleh Naruto? Apa yang terjadi bahwa dialah sang pembawa kedamaian?

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Gacha World (c) Lunime

Warning: OverPower!Naruto, live!MinaKushi, Jinchuriki!Menma, Smart!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Good!SasuTobi

PS: Disini pembantaian klan Uchiha dilakukan oleh Tobi.

Siang hari di Shi no Mori, atau hutan kematian. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning cerah panjang diikat satu sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon besar. Nama anak itu Naruto.

Kenapa Naruto, tanpa adanya nama clan? Karena ia telah dibuang oleh keluarganya. Keluarganya adalah Hokage ke-empat, Namikaze Minato aka Kirroi Senko, dan sang Red Haberanno Kushina Uzumaki.

Ia dibuang karena tidak adanya sistem chakra di dalam tubuhnya, keluarganya beralasan jika Naruto masih ada di dalam keluarga Namikaze, maka itu hanya akan membuat malu keluarga.

Dan disini Naruto sekarang.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas, lalu ia berbaring dan tertidur.

 **Mindscape**

"Aku... aku ada dimana?"

Naruto sadar ia tidak berada di rerumputan hijau nan basah; ia berada di sebuah lorong gelap, seolah tak berujung. Naruto perlahan berjalan lurus.

" **Selamat datang di alam bawah sadarmu, Naruto...** "

Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Penampilannya bak orang-orang bangsawan era Victoria. Wajahnya cerah bagai buah persik yang ranum. Naruto heran sekaligus takut.

"Si- siapa Anda? Mengapa Anda bisa ada disini? Dan tempat apa ini?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Lelaki itu tertawa, " **Aku, aku seorang dewa... ah, Luni, mengapa kau tak keluar?** "

Naruto terdiam sesaat, "Ma... maafkan aku, Kami-sama! Aku tak bermaksud..."

Naruto melihat seorang perempuan, dengan rambut berwarna biru dan ditutupi hoodie hitam-kebiruan, jaket yang berwarna sama dengan hoodie, dan celana pendek yang setara warnanya, keluar. Wajahnya sangat cantik.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku, Creator Luni. Salam kenal, Naruto-kun..."

" **Ha... baiklah, Naruto. Kau tahu mengapa kau tak punya chakra?** "

Naruto terdiam lagi. Lelaki itu melanjutkan, " **Karena kau, adalah seorang _Gacha Summoner..._** "

Naruto membulatkan matanya, " _Ga- Gacha Summoner_?"

" **Iya, seorang _Gacha Summoner_. Kau yang memegang takdir dimensi ini, Naruto... maka dari itu, aku dan Kami-sama, akan melatihmu... selama 10 tahun.**"

"Ta.. tapi bagaimana...?"

" **Tenang saja, Naruto... 10 tahun disini sama dengan 10 menit diluar... aku sudah mengubah alur waktunya... tapi sebelum itu... apa kau yakin kau mampu?** " tanya lelaki itu. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya! Aku siap!"

" **Kau sangat hebat, Naruto-kun... mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan Luni dalam satu kali serangan.** "

Naruto mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Ah tidak juga, Kami-sama... dia jauh lebih hebat dariku, karena dia pencipta dunia gacha..."

Lelaki itu dan Luni tertawa kecil, "Naruto, akan kuberikan beberapa hadiah sebelum kita berpisah..."

Click! Sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam-kebiruan-tosca muncul. "Ini adalah pedang laser elemental, pedang ini bisa menghantarkan elemen, dan kau memiliki semua elemen yang berada di dunia gacha..."

"Terima kasih, Luni-san..." Naruto membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah. Kedua..." Sebuah gelang berwarna hitam muncul. "Ini adalah gelang (lingkaran) penyembuh atau _Heal Ring_. Jadi saat kau terluka, ringan atau berat, atau hampir sekarat, ini akan menyembuhkanmu dalam waktu yang singkat. Kau juga bisa menyembuhkan orang atau mengeluarkan racun."

"Ketiga..." Buku coklat berukiran naga emas muncul. "Ini adalah _Gacha Book_. Ini sangat berguna di dimensi ini... buku ini akan memberimu segala informasi yang kau butuhkan..."

Naruto terharu, "Terima kasih, Luni, Kami-sama..."

"Sama-sama, Naruto. Gunakan untuk kebaikan, dan oya, jangan pernah masuk ke organisasi apapun itu. Selalu berkomunikasi dengan unit party-mu, Naruto."

"Hai... terima kasih..."

" **Waktu kami telah habis, kami permisi, dan jangan kecewakan kami...** "

Naruto membuka matanya, "Hah... hah..."

Lalu ia melihat tangan kanannya, dan gelangnya melekat di tangan kanannya. Dan mendadak sebuah pedang laser dan _Gacha Book_ berada di tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum, tidak apa-apa tak punya chakra, ia sudah tak peduli. Kini ia punya 2 elemen yang tak ada di dunia shinobi. Naruto menyimpan pedang laser dan _Gacha Book_ -nya dalam fuin di tubuhnya (sudah diajarkan semenjak ia berlatih ama Luni).

Naruto kemudian beranjak dari sana dan pulang ke apartemen yang diberikan oleh Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, orang yang mengerti dirinya.

Sepanjang jalan, banyak yang menatapnya jijik dan berbisik-bisik. Namun ia tak peduli. Setelah sampai di apartemennya, ia membuka pintu dan masuk. "Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai..."

Naruto mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya nanti di akademi. Rupanya Iruka menanti dirinya dan menemaninya makan malam bersama. Iruka menyampaikan bahwa ia akan masuk ke akademi besok.

"Ne... akademi..." gumam Naruto. Lalu mendadak ada yang berbicara di kepalanya.

' _Naruto, kusarankan jangan banyak menunjukkan kemampuanmu. Akan banyak yang curiga kemungkinan._ '

' _Aku setuju! Lagian makhluk dimensi ini aneh. Cuma karena tak bisa mengeluarkan chakra, eh dibuang._ '

'Seiya, I'ba, sudahlah. Lagian ada saatnya aku menunjukkan kemampuanku...'

' _Baik_.'

"Lebih baik aku tidur..."

Keesokan paginya...

Naruto, dengan menggunakan kecepatan cahaya, melesat meninggalkan apartemennya menuju akademi.

Ia kemudian muncul di depan Iruka, yang menunggu kehadirannya, membuat Iruka kaget.

"Ayo, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka tersenyum, walau nanti sepulang akademi ia akan bertanya pada Hiruzen. Lalu ia dan Naruto berjalan menuju kelas.

"Naruto, tetap disini. Aku akan memanggil nanti."

"Hai."

Iruka memasuki kelas, melihat kelas ramai, Iruka menghela nafas. "DIAM!"

Senyap, Iruka menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah, kita ada teman baru. Silahkan masuk."

Setelah Naruto masuk, ia sadar bahwa hampir semua muridnya menatap jijik ke arah Naruto. Ia menatap sedih ke arah Naruto.

Naruto memandang datar semua, ia diajari Seiya untuk selalu memasang muka datar agar diremehkan, untuk membuat kejutan. "Namaku Naruto. Salam kenal."

Menma menatap Naruto jijik, "Heh, aib, kenapa kau bisa masuk akademi?" Naruto hanya menatap Menma tak minat, membuat Menma geram.

"Naruto, kamu duduk disebelah Shikamaru. Shikamaru, angkat tanganmu."

Shikamaru menangkat tangan sambil berkata, "Merepotkan."

Naruto menuju bangkunya dan duduk disana. Tak terlalu berminat berbicara dengan banyak orang walau dalam pikirannya Mitsuko protes.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya..."

TBC.

 _Gacha Summoner_ adalah seseorang yang berpetualangan di dunia gacha karena undangan game gacha.


	2. Survival Training

Chapter 2

Ahh! Maafkan atas kelalaianku di chapter 1! Harusnya bukan Tobi yang membantai klan Uchiha, namum melainkan Torinzu (OC) yang melakukannya! Ah! Maaf!

\--

Sudah 6 tahun Naruto di akademi. Selama 6 tahun itu juga ia melatih diri agar lebih kuat. Ia juga mulai berlatih dengan unitnya. Walau tak semua ia suka orangnya.

Selama itu juga, Menma selalu berusaha mencelakai Naruto, tapi selalu gagal. Iruka juga telah menceritakan shunshin Naruto pada Hiruzen, yang membuat Hiruzen kaget dan tak percaya.

Saat ini, adalah ujian Genin, menentukan kelayakan menjadi shinobi. Dan mereka berkumpul di lapangan akademi. Tak lupa kumpulan Jounin dan ANBU serta Yondaime dan Sandaime Hokage.

Kini sudah separuh murid yang telah melewati ujian. Dan sekarang ialah giliran Menma.

"Namikaze Menma,"

Sorak-sorai memenuhi lapangan, Minato tersenyum mengingat kemampuan anak emasnya itu sangatlah hebat.

"Tunjukkan kemampuan terbaikmu."

Stab! Stab! Stab!

Kunai dan shuriken menancap sempurna. Semua menatapnya kagum, dan dibalas senyum sombong. Ia melakukan kawarimi, bunshin, dan henge menjadi Minato. Terakhir ia membuat bola chakra yang ia padatkan.

"Rasenggan!"

DUAR!

Semua menatap kagum dan sorak-sorai kembali memenuhi lapangan. Tak heran bila seorang Menma mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu, karena mewarisi Hokage keempat dalam hal kejeniusan.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sama seperti Menma, ia melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna. Ia henge menjadi Itachi Uchiha dan membuat jurus bebas. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

Terakhir, "Naruto."

Ejekan terlontar ketika Naruto maju.

"Aib tetap aib!"

"Dia takkan lulus."

"Untuk apa dia disini?"

Menma mengejek secara terang-terangan, "Kau takkan lulus aib!"

Naruto tersenyum mengejek dalam hati. 'Bodoh.'

Stab! Stab! Stab!

Ia melempar kunai dan shuriken, namun semua tertawa karena ia tidak menempatkannya secara benar...

"Dia benar-benar pintar. Dia calon shinobi yang sangat hebat!" Tiba-tiba Jounin dari satuan medis berucap. "Tak perlu chakra, ia sudah bisa membunuh orang dengan modal dua senjata itu!"

"Kau benar! Aku menyesal meragukannya!"

Semua kembali menatap Naruto dengan pandangan, 'Sialan kau aib!'

Naruto kemudian melakukan kawarimi dan bushin. Ia memang tak punya chakra, namun ia memiliki energi bernama Cyan, energi yang mirip dengan chakra namun tak terbatas karena ini energi alam. Dan energi ini ia miliki saat ia berlatih. Semua orang terkejut. Belum lagi saat henge, Naruto melakukan henge menjadi Tormentor Seiya. Mereka tak pernah melihat orang yang menjadi objek henge Naruto. Tapi mereka terdiam saat melihat tatapan tajam serta senjata yang dibawa oleh orang yang menjadi objek henge Naruto.

"Lakukan jurus bebas, Naruto."

"Baik."

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan kipas. Awalnya semua tertawa dan mengejek Naruto, tapi semua terdiam saat Naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Light Element: Gale of Light."

Naruto mengipaskan kedua kipas miliknya. Cahaya berkumpul dan menyerang titik yang telah ditargetkan.

DUAR!

Semua terdiam. Elemen yang dikeluarkan Naruto tak pernah mereka lihat, dan jurus yang Naruto pakai dengan bermodalkan kipas ternyata sangat mematikan.

"Baiklah. Besok kumpul kembali ke kelas dan pengumuman tim serta Rookie of The Year akan dilakukan besok."

\--

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang berwarna sama. Gelang penyembuh masih melekat di tangan kanannya. Ia juga memakai kantong ninja yang ia ikat di di paha kiri. Ia mengenakan syal berwarna ungu-kehitaman. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang kini menutupi mata kanannya. Ia kini benar-benar menjadi ninja misterius yang tampan.

"Akademi, here I come..."

Naruto segera melesat meninggalkan apartemen miliknya. Sesampainya di akademi, semua perempuan menatapnya dan wajah mereka memerah. Mengabaikan teriakan fansgirl barunya serta teriakan tak terima unit perempuan miliknya, Naruto segera menuju kelasnya.

Srak!

Naruto segera menuju bangkunya dan duduk, perlahan mulai berbicara dengan unit party-nya, tidak memperdulikan fansgirl dan aura mematikan semua anak laki-laki yang iri.

Menma memasuki kelas bersama Sasuke, mereka kemudian menatap tajam Naruto yang tak peduli keadaan disekitarnya.

Iruka memasuki kelas, lalu berteriak, "DIAM! Semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!"

Setelah semua duduk dan memperhatikannya, Iruka berdeham sebentar, "Baiklah, kalian semua lulus, dan ROTY tahun ini adalah Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke. Baiklah, sekarang pemilihan tim..."

"Tim 1..."

"Tim 7, Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura, dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi."

"Tim 8, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, dan Inazuka Kiba, dengan Jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi."

"Tim 9 masih aktif. Tim 10, Shikamaru Nara, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chouji, dengan Jounin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi."

"Tim 11, single team atau black zero, Naruto, dengan Jounin pembimbing Uchiha Shisui."

"Jounin pembimbing akan tiba satu jam dari sekarang. Selamat kalian telah menjadi genin."

Iruka meninggalkan kelas dan murid pun riuh. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan Gacha Book -disadari Shikamaru yang heran bagaimana Naruto mengeluarkan buku dari dadanya- dan membacanya.

'Uchiha Shisui hm...'

"Hoam... Naruto, kau hebat sekali bisa mendapat jounin pembimbing dari Uchiha..."

"Tidak juga."

Satu per satu team telah dijemput, hingga menyisahkan tim 7 dan 11. Sakura mondar-mandir, Menma berteriak kesal, Sasuke yang memasang wajah emosi dan Naruto yang setia memasang wajah stoic. Lalu Naruto merasakan keberadaan beberapa orang di depan kelas, reflek ia melempar belati. Membuat tim 7 terkejut.

Tap!

"Sambutan yang bagus, Baka Otouto."

"Terima kasih, Baka Shisui-nii." Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku kembalikan." Shisui melempar kembali belati Naruto.

"Terima kasih."

"Tim 7 dan 11, ikut aku ke atap." Boft! Shisui pergi. Meninggalkan kedua tim.

"Dasar dia itu!" Sakura dan Menma kesal. Sasuke kemudian memasang wajah stoic dan melirik Naruto. Tapi ia kaget Naruto sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

'Sialan, sehebat apa dia?'

\--

Shisui baru mendaratkan pantatnya ke lantai ketika sebuah cahaya memunculkan Naruto. Kakashi bahkan tak membaca Icha-Icha miliknya.

'Shisui/aku punya murid yang menarik.'

"Halo, Shisui-nii, Ero-Kakashi."

Beberapa menit kemudian, tim 7 datang, dan mereka kaget bahwa Naruto sudah ada disana.

"Kau aib! Bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Sudah dari tadi."

"Baiklah, semua sudah datang. Mari perkenalkan diri kalian." ucap Kakashi bosan.

"Lebih baik sensei contohkan dahulu." Sakura tampak malu-malu mengatakannya.

"Baiklah. Aku Hatake Kakasih, kesukaanku kalian tak perlu tahu, ketidaksukaanku tidak penting, dan cita-citaku kalian belum cukup umur."

"Aku Uchiha Shisui, aku menyukai katana, aku tidak suka... entahlah, dan cita-citaku adalah melindungi Konoha."

Mereka semua sweatdrop. "Kau pertama, pantat ayam."

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku suka tomat dan latihan, aku tidak suka banyak hal, dan cita-citaku melampaui aniki." Sasuke berkata dengan datar.

"Kyaaa!" seru Sakura.

'Oh, Kami-sama, aku memiliki murid fangirl!'

"Kau merah marun." tunjuk Kakashi.

"Namaku Namikaze Menma, aku suka keluargaku, ramen, dan latihan, aku tidak suka aib, dan cita-citaku melampaui tou-san!" Menma menatap tajam Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

'Naruto anak yang kuat...' pikir Kakashi.

"Kau pinky!"

"Aku Haruna Sakura, kesukaanku (melirik SasuMenma), ketidaksukaanku Ino-pig dan (melirik Naruto), cita-citaku (melirik SasuMenma) KYAAA!"

'Gawat, fansgirl.' pikir Shisui nista.

"Kau pirang!"

"Aku Naruto, aku suka latihan dan Creator Luni, aku tidak suka orang sok tahu dan sombong serta hanya merendahkan orang tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, cita-citaku... hanya melanjutkan apa yang telah diamanatkan padaku."

Kakashi tampak tertarik, "Siapa itu Creator Luni? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya."

Naruto nyengir sembari menutupi bukunya. "Ah, kalian tak perlu tahu."

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Besok kita mengadakan survival training, kumpul jam 7 pagi dan jangan sarapan bila tak ingin muntah." Kakashi menatap mereka horror.

"Kami permisi."

Boft! Boft!

Shisui dan Kakashi menghilang, meninggalkan mereka berempat.

'Survival training eh... Cyko, Phantom, Seiya, Zeijur... kalian bersiaplah besok.'

'Hahaha! Baiklah! Aku tak sabar untuk menebas mereka! Hahaha!'

'Ayolah, Cyko. Tenang dulu. Baik, Naruto. Kami akan bersiap.'

'Hah~ bahkan aku sendiri masih belum berniat menunjukkannya. Tapi ya baiklah.'

'Baiklah, aku setuju. Lagian sudah lama aku tak muncul.'

Naruto sweatdrop sendiri. 'Dasar kalian... lebih baik aku pulang.'

Wush!

Dan tim 7 kembali kaget bahwa Naruto bisa pergi dengan cara layaknya kedua Jounin pembimbing tadi.

"Sialan! Aku takkan membiarkan aib itu lebih dariku!" rutuk Menma lalu pulang.

"Hn. Aku juga. Aku juga akan meminta tou-san (disini yang selamat hanya keluarga Sasuke dan Uchiha Shisui) untuk melatihku." ucap Sasuke lalu ikut pulang.

"Hei tunggu!" Sakura mengejar kedua pangerannya.

\--

Naruto memasuki Shi no Mori, ketika pasukan ANBU tanpa corak (polos) menghadangnya.

'Naruto! Itu ANBU Ne, ANBU yang berbeda dari ANBU lain. Hati-hati. Summon kami bila terdesak!'

'Baik! Terima kasih perhatiannya, X!'

Naruto memandang mereka, "Mau apa kalian?"

Salah satu ANBU Ne menjawab, "Untuk membunuhmu, aib!"

"Baiklah." Naruto segera mengeluarkan pedang laser miliknya. "Dark Element: Front Row!"

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya ke ANBU Ne paling depan, dan...

"ARRRRRGGHH!"

ANBU Ne yang berada di depannya mati. Belum sempat membuat jutsu, mereka dikejutkan lagi.

"Light Element: AOE!"

"ARRRGGGHH!"

ANBU Ne yang tersisa ikut mati. Mayat berceceran di sekitar Naruto.

'Naruto, kau berlebihan!'

'Maaf, Mitsuko. Aku kelepasan.'

'Sudahlah, ah, Naruto. Kuharap kau sarapan besok. Karena aku mendeteksi kebohongan dari Jounin pembimbingmu.'

'Hai, Ellie.'

Naruto melangkah memasuki Shi no Mori, tanpa sadar ada ANBU Ne yang selamat karena telat. ANBU Ne tersebut shunsin menuju tempat Danzou.

Naruto memutuskan berburu ikan. Dengan berbekal panah pinjaman Lolimere.

\--

Keesokan pagi...

"Kemana sih mereka?!" Sakura menggerutu kesal. Sudah 2 jam dari perjanjian, namun batang hidung mereka juga belum kelihatan.

"Aaarrrggghhh! Hoi, Teme, apa kau bosan?" tanya Menma.

"Hn. Aku sangat bosan."

Setelah beberap saat, muncul Naruto yang memakai baju hitam dengan aksen berwarna hitam-merah-jingga dan celana hitam serta syal yang berwarna senada dengan bajunya (baju offical Avenger Reed di Gacha World). Naruto segera menuju ke bawah pohon.

"Hoi, aib! Lama sekali kau!"

Naruto memandang Menma tak minat. "Bukan urusanmu."

Boft! Boft!

Kakashi dan Shisui muncul. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Rebut lonceng ini dari kami. Dan kalian lulus."

Sakura melihat bahwa lonceng tersebut hanya 3. "Tapi, sensei, loncengnya hanya 3, kami berempat..."

"Dari itu, satu akan tereliminasi."

"Kami memberikan waktu sampai saat makan siang. Yang gagal akan diikat dan yang lain makan."

"Sekarang, mulai!"

Semua bersembunyi kecuali Naruto yang tampak membuat segel tangan. "Summon: Dark Element: Tormentor Seiya, DJ Phantom!"

Wush! Dua orang lelaki muncul disamping Naruto dengan gaya dan tampilan berbeda.

"Wah, sudah lama, Naruto, kita tak berbicara seperti ini..." ucap Seiya. Kakashi dan Shisui segera waspada, karena Naruto memanggil orang yang tak mereka kenali. Selain itu aura mereka berdua membuat kedua Jounin itu merinding.

Seiya dan DJ Phantom memandang kedua Jounin pembimbing itu. "Jadi ini huh, yang akan kita lawan?" tanya DJ Phantom.

"Iya," ucap Naruto lalu perlahan membuat aba-aba. "Satu, dua, tiga!"

Brak!

Kakashi menahan sakit karena cakar raksasa (?) dari Seiya. "Sialan!"

Seiya menatap Kakashi datar, "Ah, aku lupa, aku Termentor Seiya... aku summonan dari Naruto."

Tak jauh dari sana, tim 7 yang bersembunyi terkejut sekaligus iri melihat Naruto.

"Kemampuan itu harusnya milikku!" seru Sasuke/Menma bersamaan.

Kembali ke pertarungan. DJ Phantom mensummon Reaper of the Gear. Ini membuat Shisui kewalahan dan harus merasakan bahwa tangannya terluka.

"Aku DJ Phantom, senang berkenalan denganmu, Shisui..."

Seiya dan DJ Phantom segera mendarat disamping Naruto dan menghilang. Naruto menatap kedua Jounin pembimbing itu.

'Zeijur, aku pinjam kemampuanmu.'

'Ya terserah padamu, Naru.'

"Light Element: Mazamune's Wrath!"

Shisui dan Kakashi tak bisa menghindar dari serangan Naruto. Mereka kemudian memejamkan mata.

Brak! Brak!

Poft!

Shisui dan Kakashi berubah jadi kayu. 'Kawarimi...'

Naruto tersenyum, "Dasar. Beruntung saat Seiya dan Phantom keluar, aku sudah melukai kalian..."

Kring! Kring!

Naruto lalu memegang ketiga lonceng, membuat Kakashi terkejut. Kemudian ia memeriksa sakunya. Kosong.

'Benar-benar anak yang berbakat.'

(Skip sampai tim 7 lulus karena Naruto memberikan loncengnya pada mereka)

Saat ini, para Jounin berkumpul, untuk memberikan laporan atas tugas membimbing murid-murid Genin mereka.

Boft!

Kakashi dan Shisui muncul. "Maaf kami telat."

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana?" tanya Minato.

Kakashi memberikan eye smile. "Tim 7 dan 11, lulus dengan sempurna."

Mereka terkejut mendengar cerita Kakashi. "Lanjutkan, Kakashi."

"Baiklah. Sebetulnya Tim 7 secara teknis tak lulus, namun mereka lulus karena Naruto. Naruto berhasil membuatku dan Shisui tak bisa membalasnya."

Mereka menatap Kakashi tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa anak tanpa chakra membuatmu begitu?" tanya Kurenai.

"Hah..." Kakashi dan Shisui menunjukan luka yang dihasilkan Naruto, "Ia mensummon dua orang berbeda yang membuat kami terdesak. Satu bernama Tormentor Seiya satu lagi DJ Phantom. Naruto memiliki 2 elemen yang tak ada di dunia Shinobi."

"Dan Naruto juga bisa shunsin cahaya." terang Shisui.

Minato menunduk, ia merasa bahwa ia benar-benar bodoh sekarang.

"Baik, kalian boleh pergi."

"Hai."

\--

TBC

\--

*Front Row: Dalam game, ini berarti jangkauan 3 garis terdepan. Bila diaplikasikan ke fanfic, berarti jangkauan pasukan terdepan.

*AOE: Seluruh jangkauan akan terkena. Dan ini sangat efektif bila digunakan untuk perang.

*sebenarnya Rawon agak kurang paham ama konsep dan design senjata Tormentor Seiya. Makanya Rawon bilang cakar.

*Reaper of the Gear. DJ Phantom akan mensummon satu Grim Reaper.

\--

Hai, hai makasih udah mau baca fanfic ini! OwO

Karena Rawon suka ama game Gacha World, Rawon aplikasikan aja NarutoGW. OwO

Naruto gak ada chakra, tapi punya Cyan, semacam energi alam. Tapi bukan senjutsu. OwO

Ne, review. OwO/


	3. Misi: Nami no Kuni: Part 1

Chapter 3

\--

Eh alurnya kecepetan ya, wah maaf! Rawon terlalu semangat buat ceritanya, hehe. OwO

Ne, semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Ow

\--

Naruto berjalan santai di sekitar desa Konoha. Banyak orang yang sepanjang jalan menatapnya dengan jijik. Naruto menghela nafas, sekalinya aib tetap aib, bagi mereka itu takkan bisa dimaafkan.

Seorang pedagang tomat melemparinya dengan tomat busuk, insting Naruto berteriak untuk menghindar, namun Naruto tak menghindar.

Plek! Mengenai pipi kiri Naruto, pedagang tomat itu merasa puas, dan mengatakan, "Lebih baik kau mati, aib sialan! Kau hanya mempermalukan Hokage-sama!"

Naruto terdiam. Memilih mengabaikan kata-kata orang. Dia segera shunshin menuju apartemennya.

 **Flashback**

 _Seorang pria berambut kuning pirang dengan jubah bertulis 'Yondaime Hokage', sedang melatih seorang anak berambut merah marun bernama Menma. Ya, mereka sedang latihan. Seorang perempuan berambut merah bernama Kushina sedang menyemangati mereka. Mereka tidak sadar adanya Naruto yang mengintip dari balik tembok._ _Naruto lalu perlahan mendekati ibunya, "Kaa-san, Naru lapar..."_

 _"Wah, maaf ya, Naru. Kaa-san lagi sibuk, kamu beli aja sendiri ya."_

 _Naruto terdiam, air mata mulai meluncur keluar. Tanpa permisi ia segera pergi. Namun ia pergi tak jauh dari sana. Ia kembali mengintip._

 _"Menma, sudah cukup. Kita istirahat dan makan. Pasti Kaa-san sudah membuatkan ramen!" ucap Minato._

 _"Wah, benarkah, Kaa-san?" Menma menatap Kushina berbinar._

 _"Iya, kaa-san sudah membuat ramen spesial! Ayo kita makan!" Kushina segera masuk diikuti Menma dan Minato. Naruto yang tak jauh dari sana hanya bisa menangis dan kelaparan._

 _Malamnya, setelah Naruto tidur, Minato berbicara pada Kushina._ _"Aku akan membuang anak tak berguna itu. Kamu setuju kan, istriku?"_

 _Kushina mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Dia hanya menganggu pertumbuhan Menma-kun!"_

 _Minato segera masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dan membereskan barang-barang Naruto. Lalu ia mengendong Naruto berserta barang-barang miliknya pergi._

 _"Aku pergi membuangnya dulu, Kushina-chan."_

 _"Hati-hati, anata."_

 _Hari berikutnya, Naruto terbangun di jalanan dengan barang-barangnya. Sebuah kertas terletak di atas barang-barangnya. Naruto segera mengambil kertas itu._

 _"Jangan pernah kembali lagi. Dan namamu sudah tercoret dari daftar keluarga Namikaze. Kau hanya membuat kami malu. Carilah apartemen atau apa untuk dirimu sendiri."_

 _Ternyata kemarin malam ia dibuang oleh ayahnya, disaat ia tidur. Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Kalian tega... kalian tega!"_

 _Naruto segera mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu pergi dari sana. Entah kemana ia akan pergi. Ia tak tahu._

 **End Flashback**

Itulah mengapa Naruto tidak memakai nama klan. Naruto segera memasuki apartemennya dan berbaring di kasur.

"Melelahkan..." gumamnya.

Ia memutar ulang memori yang tersimpan. Kenangan itu seluruhnya menyakitkan. Hanya karena tidak ada chakra, ia dibuang. Hanya karena itu...?

Para unit-nya hanya bisa diam tanpa menenangkan Naruto. Mereka sadar hidup Naruto sangatlah berat. Dibuang hanya karena tidak adanya kekuatan dan dicoret nama klannya.

Naruto lalu bangkit, mengambil Gacha Book dan membacanya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menutup dan menyegel kembali Gacha Book-nya, lalu pergi keluar untuk makan malam.

\--

Setelah survival training, tim 7 dan 11 mengambil misi. Misi rank D, entah menyapu halaman, mencabut rumput, atau menemani belanja. Dan kini mereka disibukkan oleh Tora, kucing dari nyonya daimyo negara api, yang kabur ke perkebunan warga.

Naruto diam sementara tim 7 sudah sangat frustasi berusaha menangkapnya. Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati ladang mentimun dan tada! Tora ada disana.

Naruto berjongkok, memberi isyarat pada kucing tersebut untuk mendekat. Tora mendekat dan hap! Naruto dapat menangkapnya tanpa harus merusak penampilannya.

Ia segera membawa Tora keluar sembari mengelus-ngelus bulu Tora. Kakashi memberikan eye smile dan mereka semua segera menuju kantor Hokage walau penampilan tim 7 hancur.

Setelah sampai, Kakashi segera memberi laporan. "Menangkap Tora sukses. Tim 7 dan 11 siap mengambil misi."

Nyonya daimyo api segera memeluk kucingnya setelah diserahkan Naruto. Lalu ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Baiklah, tim 7 dan 11 membantu-"

"Tou-san! Berikan kami misi yang lebih tinggi!" Menma memasang wajah kesal. Kesal karena sudah 1 minggu menjalankan misi rank D. Sasuke memasang wajah stoic, Sakura menatap tajam Menma dan Naruto yang memasang wajah kalem.

"Ha... baiklah-baiklah. Misi kali ini rank C, kalian mengawal Tazuna-san untuk sampai ke Nami no Kuni. Tazuna-san, silahkan masuk."

Seorang pria masuk dengan sebotol sake. "Apa anak-anak bodoh ini yang akan mengawalku? Mereka kelihatan lemah."

Menma tentu emosi. "Heh! Timku yang paling kuat disini! Jaga mulutmu."

Naruto memasang wajah kalem, "Jangan remehkan orang hanya karena penampilan luar, Tazuna-san." ucap Naruto sopan.

Tazuna memutar bola matanya malas, "Baiklah, kumpul 30 menit lagi." Dan ia segera keluar.

Kakashi melihat anak didiknya. "Baiklah, kumpul 30 menit di gerbang!"

"Hai!"

\--

Kini tim 7 dan 11 berkumpul di gerbang. Menma terlihat bersemangat karena ini adalah misi keluar desa pertamanya. Penampilan sudah serapi dan setampan mungkin dia lakukan. Mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu perempuan cantik.

Sasuke dalam keadaan cool. Baju kerah tinggi berwarna biru dengan lambang kipas khas Uchiha. Sama seperti Menma, ia berpenampilan sekeren mungkin.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun dan Menma-kun memang tampan!" Sakura memandang mereka dengan mata love-love.

Naruto hanya diam sembari membaca Gacha Book miliknya. Penampilan Naruto kini mirip dengan Avenger Reed walau warna miliknya jauh lebih gelap, dengan tambahan sepasang belati dan kantong ninja. Dia tak begitu memperdulikan penampilan asal sopan.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi dan Yamato tiba bersama dengan Tazuna.

"Semua sudah siap?" Kakashi memandang murid-muridnya.

"Ya/Siap/Hn/Hai."

Naruto melihat bahwa ada orang lain di tim mereka. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, siapa dia?"

"Oh, dia Yamato, Jounin pembimbing pengganti tim 11 bila Uchiha Shisui sedang menjalankan misi lain." terang Kakashi. Naruto ber-oh ria.

"Yosh, kita berangkat!" ucap Menma semangat.

Mereka memulai perjalanan. Perjalanan terasa ramai karena kegaduhan Menma dan Sakura. Naruto sedang berbicara dengan unit party-nya ketika ia merasa ada hal aneh.

'Kalian merasakannya?' tanya Naruto kepada unit party-nya. Mereka semua mengangguk.

'Iya. Iblis bersaudara Kirigakure ada di dekat sini.' ucap Reed. Naruto kemudian mengobservasi sekitarnya. Ada genangan air yang berjarak 2 meter dari mereka. Naruto paham.

"Kakashi-sensei, hari ini panas ya." Naruto mengeluarkan kipas. Sakura segera menyahut, "Karena memang udah masuk musim panas, Baka Naruto!"

"Cih, kenapa orang lemah sepertimu harus mengambil misi ini? Kami jauh lebih kuat darimu." Sasuke menatap remeh Naruto. Begitu juga Menma.

'Naruto waspada!' X mengingatkan.

'Ya!'

Kakashi memberikan eye smile. 'Sensorik yang hebat.'

Tiba-tiba ada rantai yang mengikat Kakashi dan Yamato. Dan slash! Kakashi dan Yamato terpotong menjadi dua. Tim 7 menahan diri untuk tidak muntah dan menjerit.

"Dua tumbang dan beberapa ekor lagi harus dibereskan."

Naruto segera bertindak dan mengeluarkan sepasang belatinya, "Fire Element: Assassinate!"

Srak! Srak! Srak!

Salah satu diantaranya pingsan dihajar Naruto. Naruto sengaja tak membunuhnya karena ia kurang yakin bisa membunuh.

Menma membuat bola chakra yang ia padatkan. Ia kemudian berlari ke arah yang tersisa. "Rasenggan!"

Duar! Bola chakra itu mengenai target dan sang target tewas di tempat.

Sakura menelan ludah kasar. Ia akui ia lemah melihat orang mati karena diterjang bola chakra atau apapun jutsunya itu. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa teman setim dengan dirinya akan melakukan itu.

Sasuke berdecih tak suka. Ia tak heran Menma akan maju, tapi ia paling tidak suka dengan orang lemah yang sok kuat bisa menghadang musuh. Lihat saja, dia hanya membuat pingsan korbannya.

Boft! Kakashi dan Yamato akhirnya muncul. "Bagus tim. Naruto, kau pintar. Kau mengobservasi terlebih dahulu medan yang dilewati. Hanya saja kau hanya membuat pingsan korbanmu. Kurasa ia akan bangun setelah 2-3 jam lagi."

Kakashi kemudian menatap Menma. "Kau juga hebat, Menma. Setidaknya satu musuh telah disingkirkan."

Yamato lalu menatap Tazuna. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tazuna-san? Mengapa ninja yang dikirim adalah rank C?"

Tazuna menghela nafas, "Baiklah..."

(Skip penceritaan)

"Jadi begitu..." gumam Naruto. "Aku punya ide. Aku akan men-summon beberapa orang dari unit-ku untuk membantu berjaga-jaga."

Kakashi men-summon Pakkun. "Pakkun, tolong beri kabar ke Hokage-sama. Misi rank C berubah menjadi rank A."

Sasuke tampak berdecih, "Cih, dasar lemah."

Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga ke tepi sungai. Namun hanya tim 7 berserta Kakashi dan Yamato yang berada dalam perahu, karena Naruto memilih berjalan di air, yang membuat kaget kedua Jounin itu.

"Wah, jembatanmu cantik sekali, Tazuna-san." Sakura menatap kagum.

Tazuna menggaruk pipinya. "Haha. Terima kasih."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di seberang. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan. Naruto merasakan firasat bahwa ada yang mengintai mereka sedari tadi. Ditambah udara dingin yang membuat suasana terasa sedikit mencekam.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, lalu berkata, "SEMUANYA MENUNDUK!"

Wush!

Sebuah pedang besar melayang. Naruto bersalto dan mengambil gagang pedang itu lalu melemparkannya kembali.

Tap!

[Soundtrack: Crazy Hill: ON]

"Aku akhirnya bertemu denganmu, _Kakashi no Sharingan_." Seorang pria kekar dengan seluruh badan yang dipenuhi perban menatap Kakashi. "Sungguh keberuntungan yang tak terduga. Ah, dan juga Yamato sang pemilik Mokuton."

Kakashi menaikkan hitai-ate miliknya dan menujukkan sharingan dengan 3 tomoe. Sasuke terkejut melihatnya.

'Sharingan? Dia punya sharingan?' pikir Sasuke.

"Aku juga tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu, pengguna pedang Kubikiribocho, Zabuza Momochi." ucap Kakashi dan Yamato bersamaan.

Zabuza tertawa. "Lepaskan pria tua yang bersamamu. Maka kau akan selamat." Namun Kakashi tak bergeming.

Naruto memandang Kakashi. "Sensei, biar aku saja. Karena pengguna pedang harus melawan sesama pengguna pedang."

Kakashi hendak melarang, namun Naruto sudah menerjang terlebih dahulu ke arah Zabuza.

Trang! Trang! Pedang Naruto bertabrakan dengan Kubikiribocho. Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Pedang milikmu hebat juga, Zabuza-san."

"Cih, terima kasih pujiannya, bocah."

Naruto kemudian mundur perlahan lalu menganti pedangnya dengan sepasang belati. "Fire Element: Assassinate!"

Tanpa ampun, kali ini active skill milik Reed yang digunakan olehnya, menghajar Zabuza tanpa memberi kesempatan. Luka bakar terlihat di sekujur tubuh Zabuza.

Di sisi lain, Menma, Sasuke dan Kakashi menghadapi Kinoshima (OC), sang pemegang pedang legenda Yoton no Tsurugi. Kinoshima mengalami luka sana-sini akibat combo Kamikaze dan Gokakyou milik Menma-Sasuke.

Sakura (dan juga Yamato) yang ditugaskan menjaga Tazuna hanya bisa diam. Mengingat dia sangat lemah dan hanya bisa berteriak fangirl.

"Sialan..." ucap Kinoshima sebelum pingsan. Kakashi hendak mengecek tubuh nuke-nin itu sebelum tubuhnya diambil dan dibawa pergi.

DUAR!

Naruto bersalto ke belakang menghindari bom asap. Saat asap menipis dan menghilang, tubuh Zabuza sudah tak ada lagi. Naruto diam disana sampai Kakashi datang.

[Soundtrack: Crazy Hill: Off]

"Naruto, bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi khawatir. Naruto berbalik dan mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan diriku."

Kakashi mengangguk lega. Lalu ia menghadap ke arah Tazuna. "Mari ke rumahmu, Tazuna-san."

Mereka akhirnya menuju ke kediaman Tazuna. Sepanjang jalan banyak sekali orang yang kelaparan, menangis meminta makanan. Naruto kemudian berdiskusi dengan unit party-nya untuk menolong mereka.

"Tsunami, ini aku, buka pintunya." Tazuna mengetuk sebuah rumah kayu yang tak terlalu besar.

"Iya, sebentar." Pintu pun terbuka. "Okaeri, tou-san. Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka ninja yang kusewa. Ayo masuk, minna-san."

(Skip sampai makan malam)

"Terima kasih telah repot-repot, Tsunami-san, Tazuna-san." Kakashi menunduk hormat.

"Tidak masalah, ninja-san." Tsunami tersenyum dan mereka kemudian makan malam bersama.

Naruto mendapat sebuah ide. "Masakan Anda enak sekali, Tsunami-san. Bolehkah selama kami disini saya ingin belajar memasak bersama Anda?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat mereka semua terkejut. Kemudian tak berapa lama Sasuke mengejek Naruto dan berkata, "Dasar banci." Namun Naruto tetap tersenyum kalem.

Sedangkan di mindscape Naruto, Mitsuko dan Lilith sudah ditahan agar tak mengamuk. Bahkan Kuku hampir memaksa keluar kalau juga tak ikut ditahan.

Tsunami mengerjapkan mata, "Tentu saja. Tapi kenapa?"

Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Seandainya saya atau orang yang bersama saya tersesat dan menemukan bahan makanan, setidaknya saya bisa tahu cara memasaknya agar tidak berbahaya bagi tubuh kami." Alasan yang cukup logis bukan?

Tsunami mengangguk. "Baik, akan aku ajari."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Tsunami-san."

Namun acara makan malam itu terhenti ketika seorang anak kecil mendobrak pintu, "Kalian semua takkan bisa menghadapinya dan kalian akan bernasib sama dengan 'dia'!" Dan berlari keluar.

"Maafkan Inari, semuanya." Tsunami menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsunami-san. Tapi kalau boleh tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud?"

"'Dia' adalah ayah Inari..."

Inari menangis di jembatan ketika ia merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Kemudian ia menghadap ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto yang bersandar di sebuah tiang dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau! Kenapa kau disini! Lebih baik kau pulang atau kau akan bernasib-"

"Jangan remehkan orang yang pertama kali kau lihat." Naruto membuka mata dan terlihat iris saphirenya berganti dengan warna merah-oranye. Yap, Reed menganti posisi Naruto selama 2 hari ke depan, karena Naruto ingin berdiskusi dengan para unit perempuan tentang membantu orang yang kelaparan.

Inari menyipitkan mata karena rambut Naruto tidak lagi kuning pirang panjang, namum kali ini pendek dan berwarna merah-oranye. Naruto, atau Reed, berjalan mendekati Inari dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau bersyukur, kau masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang ayahmu sebelum ia mati demi desa ini. Aku... aku dibuang oleh kedua orang tuaku hanya karena saudara kembarku lebih hebat dan punya kemampuan..." Reed menggunakan kisah asli Naruto, karena kisah asli dirinya terlalu sensitif untuk diingat kembali.

"Pahlawan akan selalu dikenang. Dan kau jangan putus asa. Ayahmu disana pasti menaruh harapan untukmu agar kau bisa menyelamatkan desa ini. Manusia bisa mati kapan saja, dengan alasan apa saja, namun pahlawan mati jasanya akan selalu diingat. Seperti ayahmu."

Reed mengusap rambut Inari. "Kau baik, namun kau hanya dibutakan kesedihan. Dan dari itu, jangan pernah sedih lagi."

Inari terdiam, lalu menangis lagi. Bukan tangis kesedihan, namun tangis haru. Reed memeluk Inari dan mengusap rambutnya untuk tenang.

"Nii-san... terima kasih..." Inari sesegukkan di pelukan Reed. Reed tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama. Menangislah. Karena kali ini kamu akan menjadi pahlawan yang sesungguhnya." Reed memeluk Inari sampai Inari cukup tenang, baru Reed melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah cukup tenang?" tanya Reed. Inari mengangguk.

"Hai, Nii-san. Ayo kita pulang."

Reed tersenyum. "Ayo."

TBC

Huaaaa panjang sekali kali ini OAO; tangan Rawon pegel uuuuuu.

Cerita asli Reed kalau gak salah Reed itu semacam orang yang depresi lalu jadi assassin karena keluarganya dibunuh gitu? ._.

Dan disini sengaja buat Reed OOC hufh-

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Dan maaf atas kekacauannya. owo


End file.
